Día libre
by ToothlessHaddock
Summary: Que mejor descanso que tomarse una sesión de placer, Hiccup extrañaba esos ratos, ratos en los que se auto exploraba su cuerpo de nuevo en busca de placer... Toothcup one shot.


**Discaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.**

**Advertencia: Lemon, slash. Relación entre humano y dragón, si no es de su agrado, os ruego que se retiren, y si les gusta aquí tienen, espero y lo disfruten :3**

**Nota: es Hiccup de 20 años eh? por si no queda claro en el fic (creo que no especifiqué jeje).**

**Ahora si, disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Hiccup adoraba los días libres, ese día no hubo entrenamiento en la academia, necesitaba un descanso, la llegada de nuevos dragones lo había dejado exhausto el día anterior, fue por eso la decisión de tomarse el día, ¡Y cómo lo gozaba! Pues que mejor descanso que tomarse una sesión de placer, Hiccup extrañaba esos ratos, ratos en los que se auto exploraba su cuerpo de nuevo en busca de placer.<p>

Hiccup yacía en su cuarto en dicha sesión, masturbaba su miembro velozmente mientras una mano húmeda de su propia saliva, tocaba sus puntos débiles. ¡Oohh pero qué gozo! Ya sabía dónde tocar para recibir el doble de placer, y sobre todo, lo que más me le excitaba era sentirse observado. Le gustaba fingir que nadie lo veía cuando en realidad provocaba ser visto, es por eso que de vez en vez, sus "sesiones privadas" los llegaba hacer en lugares no-tan-privados, escondido en el gran salón, en la academia, en el muelle, incluso en el bosque, y siempre, siempre, lograba su objetivo, que alguien lo mirase. ¡Pero qué descaro! A Hiccup le importaba poco lo que llegase a decir los demás por su exhibición, lo único que le importaba era ganarse ese placer extra por saber que alguien le observaba.

Y ahora, era Toothless el afortunado, quien hace unos momentos dormía plácidamente en su cama-roca, Hiccup lo despertó a propósito con uno de sus agudos gemidos. Toothless lo miraba atentamente, cada movimiento, cada gesto, le resultaba curioso verlo tan excitado con esa mirada tan descarada que hacía cada vez que su mano se movía alrededor de su miembro, lo ojos en blanco y la boca semi-abierta soltando jadeos y gemidos.

Toothless quería ver más, acercarse más y averiguar el por qué y el cómo el comportamiento de su jinete, y es que, al dragón también le excitaba. El cuerpo de Hiccup le resultaba tentador, quería probarlo también como el mismo dueño lo hacía, quería que su lengua lamiera cada parte que la mano de Hiccup tocaba con recelo, su pecho, su estómago, su entrepierna. Oh su entrepierna, Toothless jamás había visto esa parte de su anatomía, salivó al verlo, ver el miembro del joven lo emocionó un poco, provocándole por igual, una erección. El miembro del dragón comenzó a salir y el pobre desesperado comenzó a mover lo que sería sus caderas, y Hiccup lo notó.

– ven aquí, amigo – dijo Hiccup orillándose de su cama invitando a su dragón probar lo que necesita, Toothless sin titubear se acercó al castaño quien continuaba masturbándose, – abre – le pidió una vez que la cabeza de Tooth estuviera cerca de su regazo, Tooth obedeció y en cuanto abrió su hocico Hiccup se levantó un poco llegando al fin al orgasmo, esparciendo toda su esencia en su hocico.

Mmmm, salado y amargo, justo como a Toothless le gusta, dio un gruñido de satisfacción y comenzó a lamer el miembro aún erecto de Hiccup en busca de más – ¡ooohh Toothless! – Hiccup gimió al sentir la lengua de su dragón en aquella zona, Toothless enrolló su lengua alrededor y lamía y lamía – oohh si Tooth más rápido – pidió el castaño tomando la enorme cabeza del dragón por más velocidad.

Después de unas lamidas más, Hiccup llegó a su segundo orgasmo dándole a Toothless el néctar ahora favorito – ooh dioses, fue increíble – le dijo.

Las caderas de Toothless seguían moviéndose desesperadamente, ahora él necesitaba una sesión de placer. Hiccup se extrañó un poco al verlo y ver su rosado miembro, oh, así que así son, pensó Hiccup. Por fin tuvo la oportunidad de ver el aparato reproductor de un dragón, era enorme, pero no lo suficiente. Quién lo diría, hay cosas que los humanos y los dragones tienen en común, como esto. Hiccup sabía que no era temporada de apareamiento de los dragones aún, así que la única explicación de que el amigo de Tooth saliera a la luz era por puro y meramente placer. Hiccup sonrió, es hora de darle a mi amigo lo que quiere, se dijo.

– Es tu turno – le dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la zona sur de Tooth. Se hincó y con su mano, primero comenzó a acariciarle su miembro – mmm sí que estas húmedo – dijo Hiccup al sentir el húmedo y un poco viscoso miembro. Le hizo lo mismo que él se hacía, lo masturbó suavemente y así poco a poco subirle de velocidad, Toothless gruñó al sentir la suave mano de su jinete, siempre lo ha dicho, amaba las manos de Hiccup en su cuerpo, le daba demasiadas sensaciones placenteras – te gusta ¿eh? – exclamó mientras lo masturbaba más fuerte ganando más gemidos por parte del dragón – mmm me gusta oírte gemir, chico, a ver qué te parece esto – en eso, Hiccup se acercó más al miembro de Tooth y comenzó a chuparle la punta – está delicioso – le dijo antes de engullir toda su boca en el miembro del reptil y comenzar con la felación. Toothless gimió más fuerte dando falsas embestidas.

A Hiccup se le ocurrió una idea descabellada y paró y se levantó, Toothless se frustró un poco, le gruñó de forma de reclamo y Hiccup rio – espera amigo – le dijo. Hiccup se quitó sus pantalones estando ahora completamente desnudo. Luego, se hincó de nuevo enfrente de él y puso sus manos al suelo también –ven Toothless – gimió.

Por un momento Toothless no comprendió lo que le pedía, pero al ver como su trasero se movía descaradamente cerca de su miembro comprendió. Oh no, pensó Toothless, lo puede lastimar.

– Vamos, no me pasará nada, por favor – rogó Hiccup restregando su trasero en su miembro – hazlo, hazlo por favor – gimió.

Por más que Toothless creía que sería mala idea, su instinto "animal" no resistió más. Se enderezó y empujó poco a poco su cadera hacia Hiccup. Con su mano, Hiccup abrió paso a su entrada y le fue penetrando. – nghh nghh – Hiccup comenzó a quejarse un poco, esto hizo que Toothless se detuviera –no no no Tooth, estoy bien, por favor, sigue – le dijo, Toothless obedeció y terminó de penetrarlo –¡Aaaahhh! – Gritó Hiccup de dolor – oohh está grueso – bromeó – está bien, chico, ve despacio. –

Y así lo hizo, Toothless dio embestidas suaves y lentas. Mmm pero que estrecho, pensó el dragón, nunca se imaginó lo bien que se sentía penetrar a un humano. Toothless gruñó de placer, esto es mejor de lo que pensé, se dijo, miró hacia abajo para ver a su amado jinete. Vio como Hiccup suavizaba su mirada con cada embestida, le estaba gustando, o más que eso.

Conforme Toothless aumentaba la velocidad, Hiccup gemía más fuerte, sin darse cuenta el dolor se había ido dejándole en cambio solo placer. ¡Qué buen amante resultó ser Toothless! Sabía darle placer a su humano, y más porque, dio con su punto – ¡Aaahhh siii Toothless! – Gritó Hiccup al sentir la punta del miembro en su punto – ¡ahí Tooth ahí! ¡Más! – Toothless gruñó en respuesta y encajó sus garras al suelo y le dio con más fuerza en ese punto – ¡aaaaaahhhhh siii! –

Toothless sacó lentamente su miembro de su interior un poco más de la mitad, y lo penetró fuertemente, golpeando el punto de Hiccup con una fuerza que Hiccup se tambaleó del lugar – ¡aahh! Otra vez – gimió Hiccup, Tooth volvió a hacerlo, el chico tuvo que buscar donde sostenerse para no caer, pues lo hizo esta vez con más fuerza.

Luego, se escuchó la puerta de abajo, seguramente su padre habría llegado ya, uno pensaría que Hiccup pararía para que no lo descubrieran. Pero no fue así. Al contrario.

Hiccup comenzó a gritonear vulgaridades rogando por más, el saber que será descubierto lo cegó completamente, y por extraño que fuera, Toothless también se excitó más gruñendo más fuerte.

– ¡Aaahh si si si si! Tooth, ¡Más adentro más adentro! ¡Si ahhh! – le gritaba del placer mientras se masturbaba, Toothless rugió demasiado fuerte como para que todo Berk se entere de su encuentro, sus embestidas excedieron límite de velocidad – ¡oohh si ruge otra vez Tooth! ¡Ruge otra vez! – gruñó Hiccup arañando el suelo, el dragón rugió aún más fuerte, acompañada con los gritos desesperados del jinete, haciendo que Hiccup llegara a su tercer orgasmo – ¡aaaaahhh! –

Toothless enrolló su cola en la cintura de Hiccup encorvándose, estaba por llegar a su clímax, gruñó y estaba por salirse del interior de Hiccup pero lo detuvo – No, por favor hazlo adentro – le rogó, apenas terminó de decirle cuando Toothless por fin se vino dentro del Castaño – oohh que rico – gimió Hiccup al sentir el tibio semen de su dragón.

Exhausto, Toothless salió del interior de Hiccup, cayendo de golpe al suelo – oohh mi dios – comenzó a jadear Hiccup – oohh mi dios, eso fue ohh… eso fue más que increíble – dijo al no identificar la palabra correcta de lo que sintió – ¡oh Toothless, eres maravilloso! Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. –

Toothless se quitó de encima y Hiccup con mucho trabajo, se levantó – ¡auch! Mi trasero – se quejó de dolor, caminó despacio hacia su cama y se sentó lentamente haciendo gestos de dolor – no podré caminar por mucho tiempo – dijo en tono de burla – me pregunto quién habrá entrado, y si nos habrán escuchado, ¡oh claro que nos escucharon! – En eso, ya una vez que su euforia bajara, por fin se dio cuenta lo que acaba de hacer – ¡oh por dios! Acabo de tener sexo con mi dragón – con una sonrisa, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, solo al "conquistador de dragones" se atrevería hacer tal cosa.

Luego, alzó la mirada y miró a Toothless, quien no había dejado de observarlo desde que se levantó del suelo. Hiccup inclinó su cabeza a un lado curioso por la extraña mirada que Toothless le daba, sus ojos más dilatados de lo normal – ¿qué ocurre, amigo? – apenas terminó de decirlo cuando algo llegó a su cabeza, ¿Amigo? ¿Aún podría llamarlo de esa forma después de esto? ¿Acaso su relación subió de nivel? La respuesta estaba en los ojos de su dragón.

Toothless se acercó al rostro de su jinete y comenzó a lamer suavemente su mejilla – oh – fue todo lo que Hiccup dijo, su corazón se alborotó. Si. Su relación definitivamente cambió, ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora era su novio? Bueno, algo estaba claro para Hiccup, fingir que no pasó y seguir siendo solo amigos no iba a ser posible, pues incluso, las lamidas de dragón las sintió más… ¿significativo? ¡Por supuesto que era más significativo!

Se separaron un poco y Hiccup acarició su cabeza, le sonreía, luego, lo besó, Hiccup besó la trompa de Toothless, movió sus labios, haciendo que Tooth abriera un poco su hocico e introdujera su lengua, haciendo el beso más profundo. Tooth por su parte, apenas y sacó la punta de su lengua, jugando con la de Hiccup, la doble punta acariciaba los labios de Hiccup. Cuando se separaron, Hiccup jadeaba un poco y le dio un beso pequeño en la trompa.

– Te amo, Toothless – le dijo, Toothless comprendía el significado de aquellas palabras, su corazón se agitó y gorgoreó contento, como si dijera "y yo a ti, Hiccup."

Ya era tarde, Hiccup miró hacia la ventana y noto que ya era noche, eso explicaba por qué Stoick había llegado a casa. Estúpidamente, ansiaba saber qué le diría por la mañana sobre esto, no le importa las quejas y críticas que llegaría a recibir, esa feliz con esta nueva etapa con su dragón, su amado dragón, Toothless.

Se puso su ropa a dormir, y con un bostezo, se recostó en su cama – bueno, puede que no descansé del todo pero valió la pena, ¿no lo crees, Tooth? – Toothless rostizó su cama-roca y se recostó cansado, haciendo gorgojos asintiendo. Hiccup rio un poco y cuando estaba por recostarse, se sintió un poco solo en su cama – oye, ¿puedo dormir contigo? – preguntó. Toothless volvió a asentir abriendo sus alas para darle espacio a su jinete, él siempre será bienvenido.

A duras penas, fue hacia su dragón, todo le comenzaba a doler y seguramente al día siguiente será peor. Se recostó a un lado de Toothless, y él lo cubrió con su pata delantera y su ala.

– Buenas noches, Tooth. – besó el pecho del reptil dulcemente y a cambio recibió una lamida en su cabello. Cansados, ambos parpadearon pesadamente y finalmente, se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
